Bieber in the Bahamas!
by ilovejustinbieber10
Summary: Love story, when a typical girl and her 3 bezzies go on holiday in the bahamas, what happens when the meet justin bieber and his 3 best friends? LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP! R
1. Chapter 1

_hope you like it plz plz plz review :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Justin, Ryan, Christian or chaz! (I wish ;D) _

**Lexi's POV**

_OMG! Whr r u? waitin 4 u hurry up babe! Lex xx _. I texted Tori, one of my three best friends. My best friends are Tori (Victoria), Madi (Madison) and Ash (Ashley), and then theres me, Lexi but my real name is Alexis, just _don't call me that! _Right now me, Madi and Ash were waiting for Tori to hurry up and get to the airport. Me and my best friends are all ready for an all girls, all fun, holiday, in the Bahamas!

My phone buzzed to tell me I have a message, it read: _Sorry 5 mins! Tori xx _.

_You better be or were going to the Bahamas without ya ;) Lex xx. _I texted back.

"She is gonna be here in 5" I told Ash and Madi, who both nodded and went back to talking about how much fun they were going to have! They were also talking about boys, that was just like them. Together the two of them can find some way to bring boys into a conversation. Literally, if I said something about apple juice, they could bring guys into the conversation, I swear its not even normal, but then again who said anything about us being normal. As I was deep in thought about how unnormal (yes I know that isn't a word, but were not even normal enough to be called abnormal!) we were, Tori came running over with a **lot** of luggage.

"well now we all know why you're late! I know we only found out about Lexi's dad treating us to a holiday in the Bahamas yesterday, but did you really need pack half of your wardrobe!" Ash said giggling. Yes it's true, my dad did treat us all to a holiday in the Bahamas, and yes he only surprised us with it _late _last night, but it still doesn't make up for him leaving me, he thinks can buy his way out of this guilt. You don't leave your family and think presents will up for it, cos they won't! I just shook off this thought…

"Well my dear friends, once we walk through those doors, we are no longer just regular Cali girls, **(A/N Cali = Californian)**, we will be Cali girls…on holiday!" I grinned at the girls as we ran over to the doors, gave our tickets to the, um, ticket dude (?) and went to get seated on the plane.

**On the plane**

So we sat on the plane with Ash and Madi in front of me and Tori. Tori was talking, like, a _lot_, so I just stuck my earphones in, but my iPod on shuffle and pretended to nod every few minutes. The song that came on was that should be me, by Justin Bieber. I was a huge fan of his and loved all his music, so as the song was playing, I fell asleep.

A while later someone was shaking me, I looked up to see Tori, saying "We are about to land, so you have to put on your seatbelt," as I was putting on my seatbelt Tori added "I didn't even realise you were asleep till about half an hour ago! I was just talking and talking!" we both cracked up at that, because Tori can be so unobservational sometimes! In the seats ahead I could hear snippets (cool word or what ;D) of Ash and Madi's conversation which included the words Lexi and boy. The second part was kinda obvious cos that's all they ever talk about but me, why do they have to bring me into their little conversations!

"Dudes…why are you talking about me?" I asked them. They both turned around in their seats

"Well, I didn't realise it was so wring for a girl to talk about her best friend!" Madi stated.

"well, no you can talk about me all you want, just not me and boys…" I said

"we make no promises!" Ash winked and they continued their conversation. I was worried, once these two get an idea in their heads, theres no stopping them!

"don't worry about them," Tori said comforting me as the plane landed! We all squealed and jumped out of our seats.

We got our luggage, blah-de-blah-de-blah, I'm gonna skip the boring bits cos, well, they're boring!

As we were walking out of the airport, I looked around for someone to be holding up a sign for us, my dad promised a ride to the hotel, but I don't see anyone. Then Ash turned around and practically screamed, there was a huuuggee limo, with a lino driver holding a piece of paper with our names on it!

"I think I love your dad!" Madi said to me as we were climbing into the limo.

"Oh my god, just no. That is wrong on so many different levels!" I said disgusted. The limo was awesome, we blasted up the music passed round the drinks- coke only =[! Unfortunately the limo ride was way too short, but once we saw our hotel we were even more excited. It looked like a 5 star mansion, not a hotel. We said goodbye to our limo driver who kindly brought all of our luggage (even Tori's!) inside for us!

We walked up to the check-in desk to get our keys and stuff, when we got them we headed for the elevator.

"don't look now but there is four hot guys staring right at us!" Ashley whispered, obviously ignoring the first part we all turned around to see. The four boys all quickly looked away as if they were never looking, but we could see right through them! (like, not literally…).

"Dudes, when someone says 'don't look' why does everyone go ahead and look!" Ash said confused but we all giggled and went to our rooms. It was about half past 12, and so we thought we would check out the swimming pool and hang out there for an hour before we got some lunch.

I had packed a load of different bikinis, and chose a black and white polka dot bikini for today, I pulled on a cover-up and was ready to go. Ash had on a dark pink bikini, Madi a light pink one and Tori a blue one we all complimented each others outfits and headed to the elevator.

As we were walking across the lobby Tori said "Do you guys think those cute guys we saw will be in the pool?"

I rolled my eyes as the others were mumbling maybe and I hope so! Then we heard some people whispering to each other, and it seemed to be coming from the plant.

"Do you guys hear that? " I whispered

"OMFG! IT'S A TALKING PLANT!" Madi yelled out! We all cracked up

"Um no retard its some people trying to hide behind a plant…" I said hugging her for her stupidity

"oh…pfft…I knew that!" Madi said. Sometimes I feel like the only smart person on the planet!

Ash and Tori were slowly tip toeing over to the supposedly 'talking plant'.

"One, Two, Three!" mouthed Tori to Ash, and the moved the leaves of the plant away so that they could reveal whatever was hiding behind them.

We found four boys staring up at us will a mixture of guilty and smug looks on their faces. I realised it was the boys who we caught staring at us earlier in the lobby.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" Ashley said, quite scarily too! "What were you doing behind a plant, may I ask?" she finished

"Um…looking for an um… a…" one boy started

"Sandwich," one boy whispered to the first.

"Dollar," whispered another boy at the same time.

"Butcher!" said another once again at the same time, but louder.

"Um, yeah, a butcher, with a sandwich, who could lend us a dollar?" the first boy finished questioningly.

All of us girls burst out laughing at the same time.

"DUDE!" all the boys yelled, hitting the other one lightly.

"What…you guys come up with the most random stuff!" he said in his defence.

"Retards!" I mouthed to Madi, who then mouthed back "Cute retards!" and we both started to laugh.

"Well, as much as we would love to stay and discuss what you were _actually _doing behind that plant, we have to go to lunch!" I said, as me, Ash, Tori and Madi linked arms and turned to walk away.

"Funny, we were gonna get some lunch too!" said one boy, linking arms with the rest of the boys and pretending to walk like girls!

We arrived at a small café in the hotel, and sat at a table for four, the guys **dragged another table and joint it to our! **

"Wow guys, keen much?" I said sarcastically

"Who wouldn't be keen to be with beautiful girls like yourselves" one of the boys said smoothly. Before I could reply I my phone beeped, indicating I had a message, the message said:_ OMG! I just realised we don't even know their names… Madi xx _

_And you can't say this to me in person because… Lex xx _I texted back

_Duh! They are right there! I'm gonna ask their names now :) Madi xoxo _she replied instantly.

She then turned to the boys and said, "Well, seeing as your not gonna leave us alone, not that I blame you, we are pretty awesome, what are you names?"

The boys all grinned at each other.

"I'm Christian Beadles, this is Ryan Butler, Chaz Somers and Justin Bieber!" Said one of the boys pointing at each friend in turn.

"What your names?" Chaz asked us. We all said our names in turn.

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom, anyone coming with me? " I asked hoping all the girls would get the message and follow me whether or not the needed to go, cause I didn't really need to go!

Once we had gotten into the bathroom we checked to see if anyone was in there and waited for the bathroom to become empty.

"So..?" Ash asked

"C'mon! You all know what I'm gonna ask, who do you like?" I squealed

"I don't know about you but I think Chaz is amazing! He seems so funny!" Ash said excited

Tori went gushing about how much she liked Ryan, because he seems so sweet and shy, and Madi likes Christian because he is outgoing.

"Cool, well…I guess we should be going now…" I said, heading for the exit.

"No, no, no hold up honey, you didn't tell us who you liked!" Tori said.

"Okay fine… I guess Justin is okay…" I said trying to hide how much I like him.

"Can you guys even imagine how bad it would be if all of us liked the same guy!" Madi said

"Not good, lets not even go down that road!" Ash said as we all walked out.

**Justin's POV**

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom, anyone coming with me?" Lexi asked and immediately all her friends followed.

"Good they are gone!" Ryan said

"Dude that's not nice! What's wrong with them?" I asked him

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you guys which girl you like, I don't want us all going after the same girl, so who do you guys like? I like Tori" Ryan replied.

"Madi definitely!" Christian said

"Ash all the way" grinned Chaz

"Good cos I like the most amazing of them all, Lexi!" I pointed out.

"Phew at least we all didn't fall for the same girl! That would have been bad!" Christian said

"They're coming, act natural!" Chaz said a little bit too loud, and the girls all giggled and sat down smiling at us.

_did ya like it?_

_the couples are:_

_Chaz+Ash=Chash_

_Christian+Madi=Chadi_

_Justin+Lexi= Lestin or Jexi- which do you like?_

_Ryan+Tori= Ryri or Tyan- which do you like?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Justin, Ryan, Christian or chaz! (I wish ;D) I don't own sterling knight but he isn't famous in the story!_

**Lexi's POV**

Wow! Justin was smiling right at me! We ate our meal and generally got to know each other, Chaz was hilarious, Christian was outgoing and smooth, Ryan was shy and sensitive and Justin was…Justin! Something about him seemed familiar, but I just didn't know what it was! I looked at the way he smiled and I melted but somewhere inside of me I feel like I have seen his smile.

"So does anyone want to head over to the pool?" Chaz asked, after the boys kindly offered to split the bill between the four of them.

"Sure Chazzy!" Ash flirted Chaz grinned as they both walked down towards the pool, Christian and Madi followed them. Lexi grinned at me before she and Ryan headed towards the pool.

"And then there were two…" Justin said awkwardly.

"Yup…race you to the pool!" I screamed before shooting off towards the pool.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Justin shouted from behind me.

"Yeah well boys are 'faster' so therefore the head start won't matter!" I yelled turning my head and grinning at him. Turning my head was a bad move. **Bang! **I crashed into someone and fell to the ground. "HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" someone yelled, I got up to my feet and looked up and a boy about my age. His expression changed from anger to guilt. "I'm sorry, I overreacted there, and I'm okay really, are you okay?" he asked suddenly concerned. "Yeah I'm fine and I'm really sorry!" I said. Justin had caught up and rushed to my side. "Hey are you okay? I saw you fall, and then this guy was mad at you!" Justin said glaring at the guy.

"Well my name is Sterling Knight, and firstly no one asked you to come over and secondly it was her fault and we have forgiven and forgot, so back off!" Sterling said to Justin.

"Hey! Do you know who I am? I am Justin Bieber! And this girl is special to me and _no one___shouts at her and gets away with it, even if she forgives you so go away we are busy right now!" Justin yelled and Sterling said bye to me and walked off.

"Aw Justin that was so sweet of you, but how come you never said you were Justin Bieber? I'm not gonna scream or anything, its just I recognized you but I couldn't put a name to your face, but now I get it!" I said suddenly realising I was in the presence of the latest 'teen bop sensation'!

"Well I'm pretty sure I mentioned my full name, I guessed either you were ignoring the fact that I'm famous or that you didn't know who I was, so I just though _whatever_, and carried on with getting to know you…um and your friends!" Justin said hugging you as you both walked towards the pool.

"So I'm that special to you huh?" I asked Justin

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Justin said unconvincingly

"You said to Sterling that I'm 'special to you and no one shouts at me and gets away with it'!" I replied sticking out my tongue to show how I have proved him wrong.

"Yeah well…fine I admit it I like you okay!" Justin said and I hugged him,

"I like you too, your like my best guy friend, and I know we only met today but I don't care, you are my best guy friend!" I said, I didn't want him to think I was really desperate or anything so I decided we should become friends and get to know each other.

Finally, we arrived at the pool, and we saw the others and the other end of the pool.

"Shall we jump in?" Justin grinned

"Oh great, its decision time, messy hair or just watch you guys mess about in the pool…" I thought out loud.

"I'll decide for you!" Justin yelled grabbing at my waist and jumping into the pool not letting go of me until we both had resurfaced. He didn't realise he still had his arms around my body.

"Sorry," he said taking his arms away.

"Justin that was not cool!" I yelled at him angrily, and turned to walk away from him.

"Lex? Lexi wait up!" Justin yelled, running as fast as he could in the water (which really wasn't very fast!)

"No!" I shouted back at him, a smile on my lips

"Lexi I'm sorry, it was just meant to be a joke, it was meant to be fun I didn't realise it would upset you!" Justin said begging me to look at him. I turned around and splashed water in his face!

"Haha loser! I'm not that much of a good liar!" I yelled out!

"Oh your gonna get it now!" Justin said splashing me back.

"Bring it on!" I said and it turned into a whole big game of splashing water at each other. The game went on for a while and the others came over and joined in! After a while, us girls went to the pool chair thingys set for our room while the boys carried on playing the game.

"So girls, how's it coming with the boys?" Madi asked as we sat down.

"Well, actually I have a date with Chaz tonight!" Ash grinned and high fived Madi.

"I have a date with Christian!" Madi said

"Really I have a date with Ryan!" Tori said and all the girls turned to me expectantly.

" I have a date with Justin!" Said quietly

"Really?" the girls all said at the same time excited

"No." I said and I watched their faces fall which was quite hilarious!

"Well, your gonna be the one who is sitting in our room all night while we are out having fun!" Tori said winking at me.

"Oh and where did you guys get to, I swear you were right behind us and then you disappeared!" Ash asked me. I told them about how I bumped into sterling and how Justin stood up for me.

"Aww, your special to him" Madi said as if she were really touched by this.

"You know when he said he 'likes you a lot' he meant he loved you, retard!" Tori said.

"I know Madi I felt like that too! He does not love me we only met today spastic!" **(A/N when they are mean to each other, they are saying it as friends and its all a joke kind of thing) **I said to her.

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Tori said

"Ever heard of no?" I replied wittily

"You annoy me!" Tori grinned

"So do you!" I said and we hugged.

"What time is your guy's dates anyway?" I asked them

"Half past six," they all said and grinned at each other because it was at the same time.

"OMG! The boys are coming act natural!" Madi said as she quickly tried to act natural, grabbing a magazine.

"Hey gals!" Chaz said, the boys were all a couple of steps behind Justin.

"Haha have you got your little entourage popstar?" I asked him nodding towards the boys behind him. Justin just chuckled.

My phone bleeped three times but they all were from the girls all of them said: _POPSTAR? _. I sent back a message to all three which read : _yes, he's Justin Bieber! Don't scream or anything act natural :) Lex xx_

I looked up from my phone to see Ryan give Justin a funny look.

"Hurry up man!" Christian tried to whisper, but lets just say if whispering was in the Olympics, Christian would fail…miserably.

" Epic fail of a whisper." I stated and everyone laughed

"Well…anyways, I was just wondering if maybe… but maybe you don't want to… but it would be really cool if we could… y'know, hang out? Like when everyone else is one their dates, we dont have to call it a date, we don't even have to go out we could just stay in!" Justin said nervously

"Basically, do you wanna hang out tonight?" Justin said

"YES!" Ash, Madi and Tori yelled and then blushed

"Um, okay, what they said!" I said back

"Cool! Well we are going to our room so see you later ladies!" Justin grinned as him and the boys ran away.


End file.
